


To the Tips of Your Toes

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/">dbsk_flashfic's</a> Challenge #20: Bare Feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Tips of Your Toes

Jaejoong, for as much as he loves his boots, is always the first one to lose his socks. One minute they're on, the next his bare toes are grabbing at the hem of Yoochun's pants or are tucked under the edge of Yunho's t-shirt.

If his feet are free, then none of the others can remain trapped in fabric. Yunho sighs, and lets his socks be stretched out to three times their length as they are tugged off from the toe. Yoochun will complain that his feet are cold, until someone puts a warm body part against them. To remove Junsu's socks is an invitation to give him a foot rub, one that had better be honoured for the sake of everyone's hearing.

Changmin's socks present a unique challenge; one that Jaejoong pounces on with delight should they wander through the room. It requires a combination of peer pressure, seduction, and pure physical force in order to get them off their owner. And when Jaejoong is again victorious, sprawled across Changmin's heaving chest with a prize in each fist, no one ever wonders why Changmin fights so hard every time.

Or why Jaejoong is so very fond of bare feet.


End file.
